¿QUIEN ES GRELL SUTCLIFF?
by Karenka Sutcliff Depp
Summary: No es Jack el destripador, no es hombre ni mujer, tampoco es un shimigami. No es Grell Sutcliff, ella es una actriz y es de las mejores.


**HOLA, MIS SHINIGAMIS MANIACO DEPRESIVOS(¿?) OK NO JAJAJA. ESTAMOS EN TEMPORADA DE ONE-SHOTS.**

**QUIERO MANDAR UN SALUDO Y AGRADECIMIENTO ESPECIAL A ****HannaAnafeloz-**** Y ****Tsubaki_o3o**** POR LAS HERMOSAS PORTADAS QUE HICIERON PARA MIS FICS. TIENEN RAZÓN, SE VEN MAS LLAMATIVAS LAS HISTORIAS. **

**TABIÉN YA COMENCÉ YO A HACER ALGUNAS PORTADAS, LA DE ESTE FIC POR EJEMPLO ES MIA, USÉ UNOS DIBUJOS VIEJOS HECHOS HUMILDEMENTE A LA ANTIGUA CON LAPIZ Y COLORES. **

**MUCHAS GRACIAS OTRA VEZ POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO Y DEDICACIÓN PARA HACER ESTO PARA MI. POCO A POCO IRÉ SUBIENDO PORTADAS, YA SABEN, SI ALGUIEN ME QUIERE REGALAR UNA MÁS. SERÁ BIEN RECIBIDOS, TENGO 74 HISTORIAS Y AUN FALTAN. **

**TAMNIÉN PIDO MIL DISCULPAS POR LOS ERRORES DE REDACCIÓN EN MI FIC PASADO, YA LO CORREGÍ, PERO NO SÉ POR QUÉ NO SE ACTUALIZA LA CORRECCIÓN. SEGÚN YO LEO Y RELEO TRES VECES ANTES DE PUBLICAR PERO YA QUE LO SUBÍ Y LO LEO, TODOS LOS MALDITOS ERTORES APARECEN. **

**BASTA DE PARLOTEO.**

**FELIZ LECTURA.**

...

* * *

Después de Undertaker, el único shinigami con la capacidad de cambiar completamente su apariencia era Grell Sutcliff y es que para realizar tal hazaña, se necesita más que practica, se requiere de talento.

Al convertirse en segadores, deben dejar atrás todo recuerdo de su vida como humanos, pero algunos quieren olvidarse por completo de todo aquello que los obligó a terminar tan violentamente con sus vidas. Incluso de quienes eran.

...

-¿Recuerdas quien eras cuando estabas vivo?, ¿tu familia?, ¿algo? - pide Grell y es que está ansioso por saber todo de "su Will". Para Spears el pasado es algo que prefiere mantener en el olvido aunque le es casi imposible, así que se mantiene discreto.

-Tus dientes- dice William, no es que le importe, pero ya que Grell insiste en que sean amigos, pues sería justo que el pelirrojo proporcione algo de información también.

-¿Qué hay con mis dientes? - responde a la defensiva. Ambos jóvenes están consumiendo sus alimentos en el comedor de la academia, uno frente a otro. William acostumbra comer sólo pero desde su graduación, Grell se le ha unido.  
-¿Qué le hiciste a tus dientes?

-No hay nada malo con mi dentadura- el pelirrojo sonríe mostrando aquellos dientes de tiburón.

-Son afilados, ¿por qué hiciste eso con tus dientes?

-No les he hecho nada a mis dientes, es un mecanismo de defensa, todos los segadores cuando se sienten en peligro o furiosos pueden transformarles, incluso sin darse cuenta - explica Grell como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo. William analiza las palabras del carmín.

-Tus dientes conservan permanentemente la apariencia de colmillos sin importar las circunstancias.

-Bueno, quizá me siento permanentemente en peligro- se encoge de hombros y da otro bocado a su comida. Se acabó la conversación.

Es una actriz.

...  
Durante el juicio de Jack el destripador, Grell se presenta ante el jurado con su forma humana, William confirma que la pelirroja salvaje que conoció hace casi 80 años es prefabricada. ¿A caso esta versión vulnerable del segador es la verdadera?

La mayor parte de la energía de Grell se consume en mantener su apariencia rojiza. No tiene sentido.

-Sabía que no eras pelirroja natural- Spears toma un mechón de cabello castaño entre sus dedos, Grell frunce el ceño y con sumo cuidado cambia el tono aburrido al vibrante y sangriento escarlata.

Otra cosa capta la atención del gerente, aquellos dientes son rectos. Grell se percata de aquel detalle y cierra la boca para un segundo después sonreír ampliamente, sus colmillos han regresado.

-¿Por qué? - cuestiona Spears con melancolía, no entiende el rechazo de Sutcliff hacia si mismo.

-Porque esta soy yo en verdad aunque no estoy completa aun- posa su mamo izquierda sobre su vientre.

William hace una mueca. El personaje frente a él no es Jack el destripador, no es hombre ni mujer. Tampoco es un shinigami. Es una actriz.

Jamás conocerá al verdadero Grell Sutcliff.

Ella es una actriz y es de las mejores.

...

* * *

**OH, YO EN REALIDAD AMO, AMO, AMO A NUESTRO GRELL PELIRROJO Y ME GUSTA PENSAR QUE ASÍ DE ROJITO FUE EN SU VIDA HUMANA, PERO ME PARECIÓ INTERESANTE EXPLOTAR ESTE LADO DE ÉL, ALGO MÁS MELANCÓLICO. TENGO UN SINFÍN DE IDEAS DE CÓMO PUDO SUICIDARSE, PERO MI FAVORITA Y LA GANADORA DEL OSCAR EEESSSS... QUE SE CORTE LAS VENAS. **  
**GRACIAS A TODOS.**


End file.
